


everything happens for a reason

by antiopesgirlfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiopesgirlfriend/pseuds/antiopesgirlfriend
Summary: the doctor takes yaz on her own private adventures. yaz doesn't think the doctor can possibly like her - surely she's only getting her own trips in the TARDIS because she's the only one who listens to the doctor's ramblings and because ryan and graham need family bonding time.





	everything happens for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> ya gal wrote a load of this in the car n made herself carsick bc she's an idiot ! so parts of this may not be the best (my apologies for that). i hope it's still okay! happy reading <3

Yaz wondered if the Doctor had been a teacher in a past life. She had never met someone who knew so much or who wanted to impart such a love of learning upon another being. At first, Yaz had thought the Doctor was showing off when she started to ramble about a concept no-one else understood. Then she thought perhaps she just needed to think out loud to reach an appropriate solution. But as time went on, Yaz found she was understanding more and more of what the Doctor was saying, and she came to the realisation that the Doctor wanted to share everything she knew with someone who was just as curious about the universe as herself.

It was just a pity that neither Ryan nor Graham had picked up on it. Whenever the Doctor began to rattle on about a new planet, an unknown species or a piece of technology she had never encountered before, the pair just switched off. You could see it in their faces – their expressions as blank as their minds. The Doctor tried to not let the pain of being ignored show, but Yaz caught it each time. It flashed behind her eyes for a millisecond, and then it was gone. Ever since the first time she had noticed it, Yaz had made a point to show she was listening to the Doctor. Whether it be by a quick nod of the head or a gentle smile, she made sure the Doctor always knew she was listening.

Yaz knew the Doctor had noticed her efforts to listen. She saw her nods and smiles recognised and returned. Instead of hurt flashing behind her eyes, gratitude made them twinkle brightly. It reminded Yaz of when she had invited the Doctor to tea at hers. The Doctor just wanted to be included. And she also wanted to include others.

Listening paid off, Yaz found out. On one of their adventures, she had suggested they reverse the polarity of the portal that separated the Solitract – the conscious universe – from the universe she lived in. The expression on the Doctor’s face made her stomach flip. And then, on their most recent trip to Ranskoor Av Kolos, they had both suggested using the neural balancers to prevent the Ux from destroying Earth. Each day, Yaz’s brain was becoming more and more attuned to the Doctor’s. But she didn’t think that was where their connection ended. At least not on her part. As they made eye contact during their verbalisation of their solution against the Ux, Yaz felt a tug in her chest, a shiver down her spine. She could feel her heart beat faster when she was around the Doctor, and everything seemed to be centred around her.

In the beginning, Yaz had listened to the Doctor’s babbling to save the blonde woman’s feelings. To her pleasant surprise, she found herself growing fond of the Doctor’s small speeches. Knowing what was going on made Yaz feel safer. Every time the Doctor began talking, Yaz became more genuinely intrigued. Eventually, Yaz wasn’t listening for the Doctor. She was listening for herself. Now it was hard to tune the Doctor out whether she was talking or not. Yaz found herself constantly watching out for the Doctor, looking for where she was or what she was doing. If the Doctor were to suggest Graham or Ryan split off with her, she felt a knot tighten in her chest. Sometimes the Doctor would grab her hand when it was their turn to separate from their friends. A spark would run up Yaz’s arm and down her spine as warmth spread out from her heart. Those were the moments Yaz liked the most.

These, Yaz knew, were the tell-tale signs of a crush but she pushed those thoughts to the side. Her crushes had never gone anywhere. Anyone she had liked had never liked her back. And if that were the case for those who had only lived for nineteen years on Earth, she was pretty sure it would be the same for someone who had lived for thousands of years exploring the universe. It would be better if she just enjoyed her time with the Doctor, no admission of feelings to be heard.

That didn’t stop the way Yaz felt, though. And when the Doctor suggested both she and her go for a few adventures on their own to leave Ryan and Graham for some family bonding time, the beat her heart skipped seemed to answer in the affirmative for her because she was unable to string together a coherent set of words.

The night before they set off on their first adventure without Ryan and Graham, the Doctor popped her head around Yaz’s door.

“Hey!” She whispered with quiet enthusiasm. “Make sure you get lots of sleep because we’re about to experience a load of really cool things and I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop myself from talking.”

Yaz chuckled from under the covers. “I’m sure I’ll cope with you, but I’ll try to get an early night.”

“Sweet dreams, Yasmin Khan.”

“Sweet dreams, Doctor.”

* * *

 

As usual, the Doctor had no idea where they were going. They were just out to travel, and the TARDIS would decide on their destination. Their first stop was on a planet in another galaxy. According to the Doctor, it was called Aelcoc, though Yaz couldn’t quite make her mouth form the word correctly. A foreign dialect, explained the Doctor, one which differed too greatly from Yaz’s own language for her to mimic.

When Yaz and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, everything appeared to be moving in slow motion. In the distance, great shelled creatures crawled at an agonisingly slow pace. To check her senses weren’t deceiving her, Yaz moved her hand in front of her face. No slow motion there. She looked to the Doctor. No slow motion there, either.

“This is brilliant.” Breathed the Doctor in awe.

Yaz raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve always loved snails.”

“Disgusting.” Said Yaz as a reflex. She was used to finding slugs and snails that had found their way into her parents’ flat and being the one who had to take them outside. But when she felt the Doctor’s warning glance, she could feel the blood run to her cheeks.

“I’m sure they speak highly of you too.”

The Doctor’s words were short, her tone sharp. The blood from Yaz’s cheeks seemed to spread to the extremities of her body, making her feel uncomfortably warm. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Said the Doctor and took Yaz by the hand. “Let’s go and investigate.”

In the blink of an eye, Yaz’s shame was replaced by another emotion - one that caused her heart to race and a childish giddiness come over her. Yaz took in her surroundings to the best of her ability. It was a little hard to do so when the Doctor had not yet let go of her hand and they were standing impossibly close. The snails had no roads, just vague paths upon which they travelled. There seemed to be no rhyme or reason to their placement, or to what the paths were made from. Some seemed to be made of wood, others of stone while some were made of metal. When she looked above her, Yaz saw there were paths above them with the snails travelling upside-down. Naturally, she ducked her head, expecting one to fall upon her. She felt the Doctor laughing next to her. “What’re you giggling at over there?” Yaz asked.

“You.” Teased the Doctor.

Yaz felt her heart flutter. “What about me?”

“Have you ever seen a snail fall from being upside-down?”

Snails weren’t something Yaz had ever taken much notice of unless they were something to be taken out of the houses or avoided underfoot. But, she supposed, she had never seen one fall. She shook her head.

“That’s the best part of science.” Said the Doctor. “Wherever you travel, it stays the same.” And so, she went on to describe the movements of snails to Yaz. “Their slime is viscous. It’s a bit like ketchup. You always find those glass ketchup bottles in country pubs and it takes _way_ too much effort to get the contents moving. But once they start, boy do they move fast.”

Yaz watched the Doctor talk, slightly confused by the comparison but mesmerised by the way her eyes shone.

“If you watch a snail, you won’t see it move. The outside of its foot is moving at a constant speed.” Explained the Doctor. “But in the middle, underneath its foot? That’s where the magic happens. Its slime, well, its mucus is shifted quickly, meaning it moves quickly – just like the ketchup in the bottle once you’ve hit it on the neck a good few times. But the outside is still, almost solid - like the ketchup when you first try to vigorously shake it onto your plate. The snail uses the outside of its foot to push itself along.”

Yaz’s eyes widened in understanding. “And because it never lifts its foot from the surface, it never falls!”

A great big grin spread across the Doctor’s face. “Got it in one!” She exclaimed. “Everything happens for a reason. You’re a clever girl. But I think things might be a little slow for us here. Shall we try elsewhere?”

Relief flooded through Yaz like a wave breaking on the shore. She had a newfound respect for snails, but she didn’t like looking at them any more than she did when they arrived. “That sounds like a good idea to me.”

* * *

 

“Now, this is what I’m talking about.”

This time, Yaz agreed with the Doctor. This stop _was_ cool. They had landed in the middle of a city that seemed to be run by water. They travelled by boat, their machines ran on hydroelectric power, and everyone seemed to be kept hydrated through a continuous drip through a tube in their chest. “Shall we have a go?” Asked Yaz, nodding towards the boats that appeared to be travelling uphill.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Once more, the Doctor grabbed Yaz’s hand and dragged her with her.

Once more, Yaz’s heart beat faster. And yet, each time it happened, she felt herself growing calmer. As if it was exactly where she was meant to be. Her cheeks didn’t even flush anymore. She was getting better.

Or so she thought.

The Doctor was conversing with the alien running the boat rides. They were humanoid, although their ears were more like a cat’s and were placed upon their heads, and their nose more like an armadillo’s. Just as Yaz was inspecting their unusually bendy legs, her attention was brought to their words.

“Would the lovely couple like the romantic ride?”

Yaz’s eyes bulged out of her head so much she was afraid they would fall out. In an all too familiar sensation, blood rushed to her cheeks. “We’re not-“ She started, but was interrupted by the Doctor.

“We would love that.” Grinned the Doctor, handing over the money.

Too shocked to say thank you, Yaz followed the Doctor wordlessly to the boat. The _lovely couple_. They weren’t a couple. At least, Yaz didn’t think they were a couple. Not on human terms, anyway. She was pretty sure her feelings were one-sided. But what if a timelord’s dating rituals were too dissimilar to those she was used to. So much so that she hadn’t noticed they were even occurring. This was a nightmare. It was like Yaz was trapped in a maze of feelings. She didn’t know where to turn.

“The _lovely couple,_ eh!” Said the Doctor, squeezing Yaz’s hand which was still in her own. “That’s a compliment if I ever heard one.” She gestured for Yaz to step into the boat before her. It was small – the two seats joined as one comfortable sofa, but there was enough room to sit with feet tucked under your body. There was enough room to sit tucked into another person.

“What do you mean?” Yaz’s mind raced. It was a compliment to have been mistaken for her girlfriend? There were so many things that the Doctor’s words could be describing. Yaz’s thoughts jumped from one conclusion to another.

The Doctor shrugged. “You’re a lovely girl, Yaz. Anyone who had you as their own would be lucky.”

Yaz didn’t know how to respond. “Thank you.” She muttered, not quite able to meet the Doctor’s eye.

“Hey.” Said the Doctor gently. “I mean it. I think the world of you, Yasmin Khan.” She waited until she saw a smile tug on the corner of Yaz’s mouth. “And if phrases worked this way, I would say I thought the universe of you. But that sounds a little silly, don’t you think?”

“Yeah.” Yaz allowed her smile to grow. “And for the record, I don’t think you’re half bad either.”

“Such a charmer!” Said the Doctor, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “It’s no wonder the creature manning the ride thought you’d managed to score me.”

A snort escaped Yaz’s nose. _I wish_ she thought. But there were things that could not be. This was one of those.

The ride turned out to be a lot longer than they had thought. It had been designed, it seemed, to show them around the entire city. This, the Doctor was not afraid to show how much she loved. As ever, she did it through talking. She talked Yaz’s ear off the entire way around, gushing about how cleverly they had created the transport system so they could travel even uphill by boat. It was all done through equilibrium, she had explained. Equilibrium, or a lack of it, is what allowed most processes to occur. But to use it to their own advantage, to set their own parameters was, in her words, brilliant. Added to that, they had used the water flow to create their own power. It was a civilisation ahead of many.

Being so close to the Doctor was like heaven and hell to Yaz. The ride had forced them to sidle up next to each other. At some point, the Doctor had tucked her feet beneath her body, causing her to lean against Yaz. At first, this had felt uncomfortable. Until Yaz gingerly removed her arm from between their bodies and had let it rest upon the Doctor’s back, her hand falling at her waist. This closeness was what Yaz craved. Her body seemed to reward her whenever she was this close to the Doctor. Her heart felt full. Everything felt just right. But then being so close to her had its consequences. The Doctor’s scent was impossible to ignore. Undertones of fennel and sea minerals were almost overpowered by the strong raspberry scent that wafted from her hair. Each time she breathed, she could just smell it more, and she wanted to pull the Doctor even nearer to her. As the Doctor talked, her hands gestured wildly. Her head remained so close to Yaz’s. Their faces were so close. In such a small movement, Yaz would have been able to use the tip of her index finger to lift the Doctor’s chin so she faced her. Then, she could close the gap between them, allowing their lips to meet. But that is something Yaz did not do. She couldn’t do it. She didn’t want to risk what they already had. These tugs on her heart were much crueller and much stronger than the ones she felt when the Doctor’s fingers grazed her skin when she talked, or when she merely stood at her side. Her heart was hurting. But there was nothing she could do about it.

After their ride, the Doctor turned to Yaz, a concerned expression on her face. “Are you alright, Yaz?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” Yaz replied unconvincingly. She didn’t want the Doctor to think she was being ungrateful for their travels. That wasn’t the case at all. But she could never tell the Doctor the true reason. “Just got a few things on my mind, that’s all.”

The Doctor nodded, still not sure. “If you’re sure. I’m always here if you need me. You know that, right?”

Yaz nodded. She did. And that made it ten times as hard.

“Well then. I have somewhere we could go to take your mind off things if you’d like?”

“I would like that.”

“Then let’s go back to the TARDIS.”

* * *

 

It took her mind off things for sure.

“This is mildly frightening.” Said Yaz. Before her stood a flock of a dozen or so pigeons, each over ten foot tall. She stepped back, worried they’d crush on her. She didn’t have the same reaction times as the pigeons at home. And she couldn’t fly away from any danger either.

“You don’t have to worry.” The Doctor assured her. “They can see you. They won’t step on you.”

Yaz looked the creatures up and down warily. They looked exactly like the pigeons at home. The same plumage, the same rubbery looking feet, the same bobbing heads. It didn’t _seem_ like they’d see her. “How can they see us if they can’t keep their bloody heads still?” Asked Yaz, taking yet another step backwards as one came dangerously close.

The Doctor grinned, her eyes glistening. “I thought you’d never ask. Everything happens for a reason. A pigeon doesn’t see things as quickly as us. So that head-bob thing they do is to help with that. They thrust their head forward, step so they can realign with their head, thrust their head forward again and so on. It means their head remains in the same place for longer so they’re able to take in their surroundings properly. Each bob of the head marks a new snapshot they have taken of their surroundings.”

 This was quite difficult to see, realised Yaz as she watched them silently. Pigeons were speedy movers. After a little time, she saw what the Doctor had explained and proposed another question. “But _how_ did someone even find that out?”

“Someone was curious enough to test it.” Said the Doctor. “I think it was in 1977. A bloke called Barrie popped one of the birds onto a treadmill. How he got it to comply, I am not quite sure, but he did one way or another. And he noticed that the pigeon walked exactly the same as it had on land, just without the head-bob. Once the pigeon had worked out how to use the treadmill, though.” The Doctor added. “Those are tricky machines. I have yet to figure out how to use one without falling off.”

Yaz shook her head partially in amusement and partially in disbelief. The amusement because the image of someone trying to coax a pigeon onto a treadmill tickled her. The same with picturing the Doctor being unable to successfully use a treadmill. The disbelief because someone had thought to put a pigeon onto a treadmill in the first place and because the Doctor had mastered technology far beyond Yaz’s capabilities. And yet a treadmill was the thing to stop her.

The pair stayed amongst the pigeons for half an hour or so. They could provide only so much distraction from Yaz’s thoughts before her feelings for the Doctor flooded her brain once more.

* * *

 

Their next stop was stranger still. The TARDIS had landed on a ship of sorts. It, upon further inspection, appeared to be more of a cargo vessel. And, for reasons unknown, it rocked from side to side at such a slow pace that you didn’t notice it at first. But then, after a minute or so, a queasiness built up in your stomach. When you looked around for an explanation, you couldn’t find one. There were tanks of water placed all around, but the water did not appear to move. Unless you looked _really_ carefully.

“Oh, this is _genius_.” Said the Doctor, setting up to run up to one of the tanks. Though running on a rocking surface is not an easy feat. Especially for someone who couldn’t even wrap their head around using a treadmill. The Doctor faltered on her first step, the ground further away than she was expecting. Her balance now thrown off, she flung her arms out to the sides to try and counteract the fall. It was fruitless. Her head was closer to the floor than it ever should be. The Doctor scrunched her eyes closed, preparing for impact.

No impact came.

Instead, a strong hand gripped her upper arm, preventing her from falling to the ground. When the Doctor looked up, she saw Yaz holding her up. “Thank you.” She said meekly, righting her feet so she could stand up straight. “What would I do without you? Yasmin Khan. My knight in shining armour.”

Such a phrase seemed to have no connotations for the Doctor. But for Yaz, this was not the case. The knight in shining armour usually saved a damsel in distress. For one, the Doctor had never been a damsel in distress in her life. The knight in shining armour would also, by tradition, go on to marry the damsel. Such a thought made Yaz’s heart soar. But then again, that could not be what the Doctor was implying. A sigh fell from her mouth, and she was glad the Doctor was now too far away to hear it.

As was common for the Doctor, the new finding had enlightened so much excitement within her. Watching the Doctor’s excitement burned something in Yaz, deep in her chest, far past where her heart beat.

“Come over here!” Beckoned the Doctor, urging Yaz to stand with her at the edge of one of the tanks.

“What’ve you found this time?” Yaz steps closer to the Doctor, and the Doctor urged her closer still. Yaz obeyed and tried hard to concentrate on the Doctor’s words instead of the smell of her perfume or how she felt against her side.

“The rocking is so slow, and the tanks are so wide, it barely affects the water inside!” She pointed out with glee. “This is why you always need to use a mug with a large diameter and carry it _very_ slowly when it contains the hot beverage of your choice.”

“Thanks?” Said Yaz, still not completely used to the Doctor’s unexpected linking of topics.

“You’re welcome.” Replied the Doctor, not noticing the questioning in Yaz’s tone. “But what I don’t understand is why they just have these huge tanks of water. What are they for?”

“Cooling tanks?”

The Doctor shook her head. “My first thought too, but there’s nothing here for them to cool.”

Yaz looked at the tanks carefully. Realisation flooded her features. “They’re not just water, Doctor.”

“Don’t be pulling my leg, Yasmin Khan. You can see right through them. Look!” The Doctor pointed to the tank and, from where Yaz stood, proved Yaz’s point.

“Stand here.” Said Yaz, swapping positions with the Doctor. “Now do you see?”

“Oh wow.” The Doctor’s jaw hung open. “They are _incredible._ ”

“Reflective scales.” Said Yaz. “Look who knows things now.”

The Doctor’s bright eyes met Yaz’s. “You’ve always been clever. This is why I like you. This is why I like our time together.”

Yaz gulped. It was times like these that she wanted to tell the Doctor exactly how she felt. It would be the perfect moment. But whenever she felt the words rising in her throat, she swallowed until she had choked them down. “I like our time together too.” Yaz replied. It was a simple sentence, though the meaning behind it was a lot stronger than it came across. “But as much as I love it, don’t you think we should head back to Ryan and Graham? They’ll be missing adventure in their lives.”

“That’s the best thing about time travel. We have all the time in the world. And more time with you is one of my favourite ways of spending my time.”

Would there ever come a day when the Doctor’s words didn’t make Yaz’s world stand still? She didn’t think so. The Doctor was the unstoppable force that proved Yaz wasn’t an immovable object. She just needed a little more to get her going. Someone to turn her life around.

* * *

 

Their fifth trip was certainly one for the books. Rugluf – a planet haunted by constant storms. Though this description was apt, the Doctor thought _haunted_ was the wrong word entirely. Thunderstorms were a natural phenomenon. They were a magnificent spectacle. What better way for nature to show the difference between the speed of light and sound? The Doctor thought nothing was worth the comparison.

That was why the Doctor had brought Yaz. Nothing compared to her.

There was another reason the Doctor had brought Yaz though. While she loved science – the thing that explained all that she knew – even the explanation behind the crashing of thunder didn’t bring her solace to her fears of the loud crashes that boomed through the skies. Rationally, she knew she was safe. Especially on this planet. But she couldn’t seem to overcome the need to cower away from the rumbling. And what better place to cower than into someone who made her feel safe?

While it had seemed like a fool-proof plan when the Doctor had first thought of it, this did not translate into practice. She was terrified, and she only had herself to blame. Though the look of awe on Yaz’s face made it seem worthwhile for a second or so. Until the thunder crashed above them once more and the Doctor jumped into Yaz’s side, hiding her head in her shoulder. Despite fear flooding every inch of her being, she still took a moment to breathe in Yaz’s calming scent and note how perfectly her head seemed to rest upon her shoulder.

“Doctor?” said Yaz gently. “Are you okay?” She felt the Doctor nod into her shoulder. “Are you sure?”

The Doctor hummed in response. “It’s just the thunder is a bit loud.”

Yaz shook her head fondly. “Why did you bring us here if you’re scared?”

“I’m not scared!” Scoffed the Doctor, pulling herself away from Yaz. “Well… Maybe I am a little.” She admitted. “But I thought it might be something you’d want to see. Plus, if I think about it enough, it’s just reminder that the air isn’t just an invisible filler for the sky. Thunder happens for a reason. There’s so much water and energy in there that sometimes they get thrown about a little too violently. The hot, humid air shoves up into the cooler air laying above, bringing the energy with it. It’s rapid. Too rapid. The forces affect the electrical charges until a single lightning bolt is produced, carrying the excess electrical charge. It lasts a mere millisecond but the thunder echoes across the land, the sound-“ The Doctor paused as another crash of thunder sounded above them, flinging herself into Yaz once more. “The sound,” she continued, her voice muffled against the skin exposed on Yaz’s neck. “mirroring the path of the bolt from the bottom to the top-“

“Doctor.” Interrupted Yaz. She could feel each word the Doctor spoke against her neck, the next raising more goosebumps than the last. Her feelings were becoming harder to ignore. They were growing stronger, and Yaz found herself becoming more and more powerless to stop them making themselves apparent.

The Doctor lifted her head from Yaz’s shoulder at the mention of her name. She looked at Yaz. Her eyes were dark, her mouth slightly open as if she wanted to say something but couldn’t quite find the right words. The Doctor’s pulse sped up. The air felt heavy. Her eyes flicked from Yaz’s eyes to her lips. The Doctor couldn’t help herself. She closed the gap between them, kissing Yaz softly. She couldn’t hear the thunder anymore.

Yaz kissed her back. It was the moment she had been waiting for. The moment she had been dreaming of. The Doctor’s lips were soft, her movements deliberate. It was better than Yaz had imagined. And she’d spent more time imagining it than she’d like to admit. The Doctor tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before. Yaz wanted more. She deepened the kiss, never wanting it to end. She gently tugged on the Doctor’s lower lip with her teeth and the Doctor took a sharp breath.

After a while, Yaz’s need to breathe became stronger than her desire to keep kissing the Doctor. She pulled back from the kiss, her chest rising and falling quickly, and her heart beating faster than she had ever known it to before. “Wow.”

“You can say that again.” The Doctor too was a little out of breath, and she had the remnants of Yaz’s lipgloss coating her lips.

“You keep saying that everything happens for a reason.” Said Yaz. “But why that?”

The Doctor blew out her cheeks and exhaled loudly. “I like you, Yaz. Have I not been obvious enough?”

Yaz thought back on their time together. She had thought her feelings were one-sided. But they had been returned by the Doctor after all. Their trips together had been an excuse to spend time with one another. When the Doctor had complimented her on the boat ride, she _had_ been flirting. She had called Yaz her knight in shining armour. Then there was the moment when she had told Yaz that her favourite way to spend time was with her. The Doctor wasn’t just trying to be nice. She had meant it just as Yaz had meant _I like our time together too_. Everything fell into place and the realisation showed on her face. “Oh.”

“ _Oh_ indeed.” Said the Doctor. “I thought I’d have to beat you over the head with the fact that I like you if you didn’t catch on soon enough. It’s cruel to do that to an older woman’s heart, you know.” She teased. “The reason for kissing you is plain and simple. I have feelings for you.”

“I have feelings for you too.” Said Yaz, not quite believing that this admission had been so easy after all her heartache and worry before.

“It’s good to hear that.” The Doctor smiled. “And the good thing about this is, like in science, new findings need to be investigated in order for them to be better understood.”

Yaz raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips. “Then perhaps we ought to conduct a few experiments of our own.” She jumped as the sound of thunder crashed around them. “Maybe back inside the TARDIS though.”

“You are a very smart woman, Yasmin Khan.” Said the Doctor, following Yaz back into the TARDIS, a grin set on her face despite the thunder. “A very smart woman indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! thank you for all the kudos and comments! i rlly love seeing what you think <3


End file.
